The End Has Begun
by Crazed-anime-fan94
Summary: [Oneshot] Ragnarok has finally arrived, and a certain pink-haired heroine reflects on what might have been, while wishing for her loved on to return safely.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back after three years! I am so sorry about the uncompleted stories, life just gets in the way. A lot of my work was lost and I just couldn't bring myself to try and re-write it. Here is an old piece that I never put up, I'll be updating it weekly until all 22 pages are properly published on here. Thanks! Please enjoy, reviews are lovely!**

* * *

Thunder roared overhead as the rain began to pour down at an alarming rate. Autumn was just beginning, but with the rain beating down on the small village it seemed as though spring had just begun.

Another clap of thunder went off; however, a bright flash of lightening accompanied this one. Its light blinded anyone who could see, and for those who could not, the vibrations of the ground filled them in.

Just then, a jagged lightning bolt split across the sky, causing a delicate hand to curl around the doorframe of one of the huts towards the edge of town. The flash of pure white revealed the woman's odd hair color for a split second, along with her eyes, carefully covered by bandages.

Her knuckles were now a pale white as her hand dug into the wood. "...So it's finally begun, has it? ...Ragnarok..."

Her voice was too quite against the storm, its tone as if she had lost all her energy ages ago. "Fenrir..." Her head lifted slightly towards the thick black clouds, and if one was looking closely, they could see a scarlet liquid seep through her bandages and down her cheek, before the rainwater washed it away.

"Aruyam, please come back inside! The storm is much too dangerous! You can't see it anyway!"

"How do you know what I can and cannot see damn child! Worry about your own well-being before mine." Even with the harsh words however, the woman turned around and felt her way back inside, reluctantly allowing a smaller hand to lead her to a chair by the fireplace.

"You are not so much as ten years my senior, Miss Aruyam. If you see _me_ as a child then you have not seen adulthood for very long..."

"I've seen things that could make me five hundred thousand years older than you, child, so don't find it in your power to get fresh with me."

"You say that you've seen these unbelievable things every day Aruyam, and yet you never say what. You came to our village completely blind when you were _my _age with a young man, and he bid that someone take care of you until he returned. But you did not want to leave him, that man with the face of a g-"

"Shut up! Stop talking about how I came here! Must you make me relive my past every minute of every hour child? I _know_ how I came here, and who I came with, now stop reminding me!"

"But he told me to Miss Aruyam! He made me promise that I make sure you don't forget who he is so when he comes back you'll remember!"

"Who is 'he'?"

"The man you came with Miss Aruy-"

"_Stop_ calling me that!"

"But I've always called you that..."

The woman gripped her head, the long locks easily slipping in between her fingers. "That's not my name."

"But that's what the man said your name was..."

"It's _not. _My name is... my name... is... May."

"May?"

"Yes, just call me May. Not Aruyam, May."

"Oh, alright... May?"

"What?"

"Why do you always talk to me like you're an old woman, even though you're only twenty-six?"

"Didn't we just go through this? I have seen things that make me as old as a... I'm just much older then you in terms of what I've seen in life."

"But what have you _seen_? Everyone in the village says you're crazy, and that you don't know what you're talking about since you're not from around here, that you're bewitched!"

"And do you believe what they say about me?" The woman asked as she let her hands fall back onto her lap.

"N-no, of course not. I take care of you every day and they do not. If anything, I think _they're _the crazies. Always ranting about those dumb Nordic gods and all..."

"They're not dumb, they're real."

"What are? The gods? Pft, come on May you can't actually believe that kinda stuff. You're not even _from_ Norway, there's no reason to believe in our myths, there's not even proof! No one's actually _seen_ Thor fall in love with that Giant, or Odin travel in our world or even..." There was a pause in her sentence, and as if realization had just hit her, her eyes widened. "May, don't tell me..."

"Yes, that's exactly what I've seen. I have been to Asgard and seen the golden tree of life and the great hall where Odin resides. I've seen all the palaces made of gold, including Thor and his wife's, and I've even seen the god of mischief's devilish sons Jurmangard and Fenrir."

"Your screwing with me aren't you?"

"Yes, ignorant child, I'm _screwing_ with you. I'm bewitched remember?"

"B-but your eyes... how could you possibly...?"

"People of Midgard aren't supposed to cross Bifrost; it's against the rules of the gods. But only the gods know that, mortals do not. You have to be a fool to listen to a god and follow them across that damn rainbow."

"So why did you?"

The woman's body, for the first time in years, relaxed, and cautiously her hand reached up to touch the bandages. "I was in love."

"L-love?" The girl whispered, her voice in shock.

"Yes... so much in love that I never wanted to leave his side and that when he invited me to join him in Asgard I eagerly accepted." She said quietly her head turned to stare out the window and into the storm.

"You're really weird, May."

"Yeah? Well you're not too normal yourself, believing a crazy fool like me the minute I tell you something."

The girl giggled. "That's not what I meant. You're just weird because now suddenly you're acting like your _age_."

May snorted. "And you're not a little kid anymore, yet you still follow me around like a lost puppy dog. Not a very good one may I say, I've seen _wolves_ be cuter puppies than you."

There was a sudden silence and May turned her head curiously towards where she thought the girl was.

"...I can't help being an orphan, May... I've been with you since I was a toddler... y-you're like a mother to me..."

"Well I don't see why you'd ever see me as that." She snapped, turning her head away and in turn avoiding an uncomfortable confrontation.

"Well I can't help feeling it." She replied quietly.

There was a sound of footsteps as the girl retreated to somewhere else in the hut, letting May brood in silence. Her fingers fiddled at her sides as she held her breath every once and a while, trying to hear the storm outside. Shakily May stood up and felt her way back over to the door.

Gripping the knob, she gently pulled it open and began stepping outside again. But before she got very far another massive thunder clap suddenly shook the ground and she lost her footing, instinctively causing her to throw her arms blindly in front of her and cry out.

"May!" A voice shrieked from somewhere far off, whom she did not know.

"I-is that you?" she asked between small pants as she felt someone grab onto her.

"Yes it's me, May... Please stop trying to go outside! You can't see and it's much too dangerous!"

All the woman could do was shake her head back and forth, while attempting to scramble out of the younger one's arms. "...Shut up." She growled, gritting her teeth as she felt the girl help her up. Shoving past her and stumbling through the doorway she fell forwards again but this time felt a strong set of hands grab and steady her. "Lo-!" She gasped as her head snapped upwards.

"Whoa, there, Aruyam. Watch where you're stepping! I came early to bring your little helper over there back to the orphanage, because of the storm and all. Will you be alright by yourself?"

Father Joseph. May bit her lip and nodded quickly, her cheeks rosy from the silly mistake she had almost made.

"May, your shaking! Are you sure you're going to be alright?" the orphan girl asked as she walked up behind May and began leading her over towards the fireplace.

"I'm _fine_!" she growled quietly. Her eyes ached from wanting to release unshed able tears.

"A-alright... Just don't move from this seat okay? I can drag your cot next to the fireplace so you can go to sleep when you're tired, since I won't be here to help you to your bedroom..."

The girl paused as if waiting for a reply before hurriedly retreating to get the bed.

May could here heavy footsteps coming up behind her and she held her breath.

"Has she checked your eyes today, Aruyam?" His gentle voice asked.

All she could do was shake her head softly. The young girl never had checked her bandages, perhaps there was something deep down that made her scared to see what Mays' eyes looked like past the layers of cloth.

"Is it alright if I check them?"

May was about to nod when a sudden panic swept through her, and immediately she shook her head. Yes, Father Joseph had _always_ checked her eyes every night before her helper left, but tonight he _couldn't_. The back of her mind nagged at her with the simply question, _"Why?"_ but she had a feeling that subconsciously she already knew the answer.

Father Joseph looked at her strangely for a moment, and sensing his stare, May turned her head away, feeling her body begin to tremble slightly.

"Aruyam, are you cr-?"

"There you go, May!" The younger girl happily said as she dragged the cot into the room. Father Joseph went quiet as she came in the room, unwilling to make her worry over the older woman. "Oh... are you cold, May?" She asked as she noticed the woman's trembling body.

Noticing an excuse, May nodded slightly and allowed the girl to move her chair closer to the fireplace.

"Is it time to go, Father Joseph?" she asked, noticing him moving towards the door.

"I think it'd be best, the storm seems to be getting worse and I want you to get back to the orphanage as quickly as possible."

"Oh... alright. Um, May?" she asked as she turned to face the older woman.

"What?" she snapped, pulling her arms around herself in an attempt to stop shaking.

"I'll be back bright in early tomorrow, okay?"

There was a beat of silence before May spoke up. "A-alright..." Her voice was quiet and soft, hesitant.

"Remember don't go outside! Just stay in that chair until you're tired, and then just lie down in your cot, it's right next to you. Next thing you know it'll be morning and I'll be here to bother you all over again!" The girl giggled, and for the first time May felt her face split into a sad smile.

"May?"

"Hm?"

"You won't go anywhere...right?"

Another beat of silence.

"You know what I just realized?"

"...You didn't answer my question."

"I have no idea what your name is... weird, right?"

"May-"

"I mean we've been together _ten_ years now, and I have not the slightest idea what it even begins with! You must've gotten really sick of being called 'stupid girl' all the time."

"May!"

Silence.

"Please..."

The girl stared at the blind woman as she hugged herself close, her strands of hair slipping from behind her ear and covering bits of her face.

"...It's Lucilla."

A smile split across the woman's face.

"That's a pretty name..."

"...Thank you."

Carefully, Lucilla made her way over to May and hugged her. "Thank you..." she whispered again, tears slipping down her cheeks.

May nodded, not saying anything for quite some time.

"...You should go now, Lucilla, or you won't be able to go home."

"Okay..." she mumbled, releasing May and backing away. Giving her one last look she turned and headed towards Father Joseph.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, don't forget!"

"I know..." May called back, not bothering to attempt to turn around and face Lucilla.

"Have a safe night, Aruyam." Father Joseph said to her.

"You too."

Giving a content nod Lucilla turned and left with Father Joseph, attempting to ignore the nagging feeling that May had never said whether she was 'going somewhere' or not.

After the door clicked shut, May waited a few minutes before standing up. Reaching for her cane that was resting against the fireplace, she began to feel her way over to the window, dragging a chair along with her.

Once settled in she allowed her head too rest against the cold pane of glass. Her eyes still ached, but she tried her best to ignore it. With no one around anymore, the house was silent besides the company of the storm that raged outside. Her face felt wet, but she assumed it was just that the hay roof was leaking again.

She wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

The day that she was dropped off in Norway and left all alone, was the day she discovered she found out she was unable to. As she had clung to the man that had brought her to these foreign lands her eyes had hurt so much it was almost as if Odin's wolves were clawing at her eyes all over again; the price paid for a mortal entering the land of the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 as promised (: Enjoy! (Sorry for any disgusting grammar mistakes, this is a few years old)**

* * *

The day that she was dropped off in Norway and left all alone, was the day she discovered she found out she was unable to. As she had clung to the man that had brought her to these foreign lands her eyes had hurt so much it was almost as if Odin's wolves were clawing at her eyes all over again; the price paid for a mortal entering the land of the gods.

"_Your eyes have been exposed to beauty that was not meant for mere mortals such as yourself to see. Now that blessing will become a curse you must live with the rest of your life. May the lands of Asgard haunt every waking moment you breathe, for you shall never see anything again. Freki, Geri"_

"_Odin, no! This was my doing, not hers! Spare her, please!"_

_Tears streamed down the woman's face as she stood before Odin in his throne room. Soundlessly, she reached for the hand of the god that stood next to her and gave it a small squeeze "I-it's okay. E-everything's going to be okay. Don't worry about me..."_

"_This is my entire fault..." He muttered. _

_A sob escaped her throat, and immediately the god pulled her into his arms and embraced her. "L-"_

"_Shh," he soothed, lifting her chin up and kissing the tears away from her eyes. Pressing his forehead against hers, he allowed a sad yet beautiful smile to form on his face. "I will get my revenge, Love, don't worry."_

"_What do you-"_

"_Step away from the mortal!" The authoritative voice roared and everyone in the room went quiet._

"_And what if I don't?" _

"_Thor." Immediately the God of Thunder stood up from his place at the tables that lined the center of the hall and Odin's throne, where all the god's were sitting. "Constrain him."_

_Hesitating for a moment Thor finally nodded; pushing back is chair and making his way towards the couple, his face grave._

"_Thor, please! Don't listen to that bastard!"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_The two began to back up._

"_...Hey, could I tell you something?" _

_The sweet voice of _his_ mortal made his grip on her tighten. _

"_Anything in the world, Love." His voice was strained._

"_...I-I love you. A-and if I had a choice, I'd do it _all_ again..."_

"_Really? _All _of it?" He couldn't help but throw in the mischievous comment; he could feel her cheeks get hot against his sleeve, sensitive as he was to heat._

"_Yes."_

_He snickered for a moment before drawing out his weapon. "And if I had a choice, Love, I'd have betrayed my kind sooner, so I could've met you far sooner. I wouldn't have taken you here, and I wouldn't have made our time together that much less..."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

_Turning his head towards her he bent down and kissed her deeply, before releasing her and charging towards Thor, weapon raised._

"_L-!"_

"_Go my wolves!"_

_Snarls ripped through the air as Odin's wolves leapt towards the mortal girl, her words replaced with a shriek of pain._

"NO!_" The god screamed in agony as he was restrained by the god of thunder, who had easily overpowered him in their battle._

_All she could feel was pain, one second there was color which then was leaked in red, and in the next moment blackness. _

_Too fast to even understand._

_Although she could no longer see, she could hear. _

_Screaming._

_That's all she heard._

_Shrieks of unimaginable pain and agony. _

_A voice that seemed inhuman._

_Her voice._

_She tried to fight the wolves, blindly clawing at them as they clawed at her, screaming and sobbing and yelling words she couldn't understand._

_Silence._

_For a moment, she thought they had devoured her sense of hearing too._

_No. It was over. They had finished their job. _

_It was only when she began crawling hopelessly on all fours, whimpering his name that anyone made a sound. Some gods looked away; others pushed back their chairs and left the room. Thor, horrorstruck, released the entrapped god and took a step back. "No…" he muttered, stumbling towards the bleeding girl and collapsing in front of her. She let out a terrified wail and fell backwards, but the god continued to advance forward._

"_Is that a threat?" Odin sneered._

"_No threat, because my decision has been made. Ragnarok will begin whether you try and stop me or not."_

_A roar of laughter came from Odin. "You're willing to kill everyone in Asgard, including yourself, your children, and your two wives _all_ for some mortal _brat?!"

"_Does that come as a shock to you? I've always been reckless _brother._ It's not like a care about any of you scum bags anywa-"_

_A tug on his shirt cut him off and his head looked down sadly at the girl in his arms. He had forgotten she was able to hear them. Another tug and he bent his head down so she could choke something into his ear. Odin watched in quiet amusement as the two spoke quietly for a moment, before the god straightened out again, his expression changed._

"_Does the fool have something she would like to say to me?" Odin asked with sick amusement._

_Loki shook his head and turned around, beginning to walk out of the throne room without another word._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Odin called after the god, who was now at the door._

"_What do you care?"_

"_You cannot break the vow, you know." Odin sneered._

"…_Yes."_

_The god's body trembled as he lowered his head towards the girl in his arms, tears forming in his eyes as she shook in pain. Why she had not fallen unconscious yet, he did not know._

"I am taking her away from here.

You_ cannot break the vow either; you may not lay another hand on her."_

"_Of course."_

"_Will meet again soon then. To the death."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Almost done with these uploads! Again sorry for all the terrible grammatical/spelling mistakes, I hope you're enjoying it!**

**By the way, for anyone who would like to follow my newer work, I made an Ao3 account: /users/bleubonheur**

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

"_Will meet again soon then. To the death."_

She snapped out of her day dream when a loud crash vibrated through the air. She inhaled; the smell of rain was pungent in the air. Listening carefully, she heard far-away shouts muffled by the rainfall and the thunder.

The bridge that leads to her hut was probably flooded.

Carefully, the young woman stood. Feeling for her cane, she slowly walked to the chair by the fire and sat down.

She hummed quietly to herself, an old tune that was often played at village festivals depicting the adventures of the gods. After awhile her voice faded out and she sat there quietly. Suddenly chills ran down her spine, and alarmed, she looked around.

The storm had stopped.

All of a sudden she could hear the door open quietly, and it only took one footstep on the floorboards for her to know who it was.

Wetness formed in her eyes.

Shakily she pushed herself out of the chair and turned.

"I'm home."

She cried out and felt her legs give out beneath her. Strong arms grabbed her before she hit the floor, and pulled her into his body.

"Loki, Loki!" she sobbed, running her hands across his face, his arms, his torso. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Over and over her lips met his and she felt his hands twine in her long pink hair. His cheeks were wet. She could taste the salt; not just of the tears, but of something more metallic.

She paused. "Loki, you're bleeding."

She could feel him smile as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck. Without saying a word, he grabbed her hand and slipped it under his shirt. Her slender hand met a warm wet liquid, slightly sticky to the touch. "

"Lok-"

"Hm, lovely, it's alright."

"It's not fatal is it?!" she cried.

She tried to pull her hand away but he pressed his hand on top of hers, leaving it there. He curled his fingers around her hand.

"It is."

Once again, he smiled, before beginning to kiss her neck and traveling upwards to her ear. She had been in his lap, but suddenly she felt herself pressed against the wood floor by his body.

"Loki!" she yelled at him, she was shaking.

"Shh, Love, can't a man have a bit of fun before he dies?"

His lips met hers before she could protest. She could feel the warm wetness ooze between her and Loki's entwined hands. It dripped onto her dress.

She wanted to kiss him forever.

Ten years was too long. Too many days and hours and seconds she would never get to have with him. She bit gently on his lip telling him to stop and she turned her head to the side and stared blindly. Warm liquid ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, lovely," he whispered.

She could feel him untie the bandages. His hands gently grasped her head and turned it so her visage was facing up towards him. "Even now, your eyes are gorgeous." She closed her eyes as he kissed them ever so softly.

"Loki."

"Hmm?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't leave me alone again." she hated how her voice cracked at the end and formed into a hoarse sob. "Please don't die. Please!"

"I won't. Never again."

He said it too softly; his voice was strained; laced in pain.

She felt him pull her hand away from his wound and to his lips. His lips turned into a smile against her skin as he licked the blood of her palm and kissed it gently.

"I love you, Loki."

"You are my whole world."

"I won't live without you."

"And I, you."

She felt tears hit her cheeks.

"The world is ending?"

"...Restarting."

"W-where will we go?"

"Where would you like to go, Love?"

She took a deep breath.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"Then that's what will happen. We'll get a nice yellow house, with a white picket fence and a green lawn. Maybe get a shiba inu and a tabby. We'll get married after high school and have four children. I'll get a well-paying job and together we'll watch them grow up. We'll grow old together, and die peacefully and happily, like normal couples. We'll live the life we never could. How does that sound, my love?"

She pulled her hand out of his and hugged him close.

"Beautiful."

She felt him smile and he tilted her head to kiss her, one last time.

"Thank you, Mayura."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They hugged each other close, and suddenly all the sound in the world went mute; there was a flash of light, and then darkness.

And the world began again.


End file.
